Last Battle, Last Meet
by zhyloch
Summary: "Tapi kau bisa terbunuh Draco. Aku mohon jangan pergi tetaplah disini Drake" Harry menatap Draco dengan tatapan memohon, air matanya sudah tak lagi terbendung dan bahunya bergetar "Harry, aku harus melakukan ini. Aku harus membunuh Nagini, karena dia adalah horcrux terakhir Voldemort"


Last Battle, Last Meet  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter dan segala isinya adalah milik tante J.K Rowling  
Rate: T

.  
.

Menara Astronimi, 2 Mei 1998

Sepasang kekasih tengah berpelukan, mereka menghiraukan suara lemparan mantra dan suara kesakitan yang terdengar di seluruh penjuru Hogwarts, sepasang kekasih itu tetap berpelukan seakan ini adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka. Salah seorang dari mereka –seorang remaja bersurai hitam berantakan dan beriris emerald mulai menangis di pelukan sang kekasih.

"Harry, jangan menangis... Aku yakin kau dapat mengalahkannya. Aku yakin" Seorang remaja bersurai platina dan beriris kelabu menenangkan kekasihnya

"Tapi kau bisa terbunuh Draco. Aku mohon jangan pergi tetaplah disini Drake" Harry menatap Draco dengan tatapan memohon, air matanya sudah tak lagi terbendung dan bahunya bergetar

"Harry, aku harus melakukan ini. Aku harus membunuh Nagini, karena dia adalah horcrux terakhir Voldemort" Draco memeluk Harry semakin erat seakan mereka tak bertemu setelah seribu tahun

"Tapi kenapa harus kau Drake? KENAPA HARUS KAU?" bahu Harry semakin bergetar dan tangisnya menjadi semakin keras

"Karena aku adalah Death Eaters Harry, aku dapat dengan mudah meyusup lalu membunuhnya"

"Kau bukan Death Eaters Drake, kau hanya menyamar menjadi Death Eaters"

"Itulah tugasku Harry, itu yang Dumbledore perintahkan kepadaku, membunuh Nagini"

"Berjanjilah Drake, berjanjilah kau akan kembali dalam keadaan hidup. Aku tak sanggup kehi..."

Belum selesai Harry bicara, Draco sudah mengunci bibir Harry dengan sebuah ciuman. Bukan sebuah ciuman yang menuntut, melainkan sebuah ciuman yang manis, lembut dan penuh perasaan. Draco melepaskan ciumannya dan menempelkan keningnya di kening Harry membuatnya dapat mencium aroma tubuh Harry yang khas dan memabukkan untuk terakhir kali.

"Harry, dengarkan aku. Aku harus melakukan ini. Demi masa depan dunia sihir. Demi masa depan kita" Suara Draco terdengar amat lembut, suara yang bahkan tak pernah di dengar oleh orang tua ataupun para sahabatnya. Hanya terhadap Harry ia dapat bersifat seperti itu. Hanya kepada Harry. Draco mencium bibir Harry sekilas, lalu memasag kembali jubah Death Eaters-nya. Ketika akan mengenakan topeng Death Eaters, ia mendengar Harry memanggilnya

"Drake... Berjanjilah kau akan kembali" Harry menatap Draco dengan tatapan memohon yang hanya di balas dengan senyuman oleh Draco.

.

.

Perang besar telah menghancurkan setengah Hogwarts, bahkan Fred, Tonks, Remus, prof. Snape, Colin, Lavender dan puluhan orang lain telah gugur dalam perang. Kini perang telah mencapai puncak, saat dimana Voldemort dan Harry akan berduel

"Ckckck... Harry Potter the-boy-who-live datang untuk menjemput takdir. Tujuh belas tahun lalu kau berhasil mengalahkanku karena perlindungan dari mudblood sialan itu, bersiaplah mendekam di dasar neraka bersama ibumu itu hahaha" Voldemort tertawa dan diikuti oleh seluruh Death Eaters

"Justru kau yang akan menjemput takdir Tom! Sebentar lagi kau akan menghadapi sesuatu yang amat kau takuti, kematian" Harry berteriak dengan lantang

"Kurang ajar kau bocah... Avada Kedavra" Voldemort melemparkan kutukan tak termaafkan kepada Harry yang dibalas Expelliarmus oleh Harry pada saat yang mnantra itu saling memperebutkan dominasi, ketika gabungan dari kedua mantra itu hampir mengenai Harry, Nagini telah terbunuh oleh seorang Death Eaters, Voldemort berteriak ketika kehilangan Horcrux terakhirnya kini dia hanyalah manusia biasa tanpa ada lagi Horcrux yang membantunya untuk tetap hidup. Harry tersenyum melihat seorang Death Eaters menggenggam pedang Gryffindor yang berlumuran darah, tiba-tiba Voldemort memutuskan hubungan tongkat sihir mereka. Refleks , Harry menghindar dan mantra itu menabrak dinding di belakangnya. Senyum yang merekah di wajahnya seketika menghilang ketika ia melihat sinar hijau menghantam Death Eaters itu, membuat Death Eaters itu tergeletak tanpa nyawa.

"Kau... KAU MEMBUNUHNYA SIALAN! TIDAK CUKUPKAH KAU MERENGGUT ORANG-ORANG YANG KU SAYANG? DEMI MERLIN AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" emosi Harry sudah tak dapat lagi terkendali, ia menggengam tongkat sihirnya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih

"AVADA KEDAVRA" Harry melemparkan mantra kutukan itu kepada Voldemort, membuat sang pangeran kegelapan itu terbaring tanpa nyawa. Harry tak mempedulikan sorak-sorak bahagia di sekelilingnya, ia berlari menuju jenazah sang pembunuh Nagini yang telah dilepas topengnya oleh para Death Eaters, Harry dapat melihat keterkejutan ketika mereka melihat siapa pembunuh Nagini, horcrux terakhir pangeran kegelapam. Harry jatuh tersungkur menatap Draco yang telah kaku, kenangan demi kenangan bersama Draco mulai berputar di benaknya, ia masih ingat ketika Draco menyatakan cinta kepadanya di tahun keempat, ketika ia dan Draco harus sembunyi-sembunyi jika ingin bertemu, ketika ia dan Draco berpura-pura bermusuhan, ketika Draco membeli dua buah liontin kembar yang diisi dengan foto mereka berdua sebagai pengikat, dan kejadian di menara astronomi dua jam lalu... kejadian yang tanpa ia duga menjadi pertemuan terakhirnya bersama Draco. Harry merasa tiba-tiba dunia menjadi hampa, semua menjadi berbeda tanpa Draco. Tanpa belahan jiwanya. Air matanya tak lagi tertahan, entah untuk keberapa kali ia menangis hari ini

"DRACO! BANGUN! AKU TAHU KAU HANYA PURA-PURA MATI, JANGAN MEMBOHONGIKU! BANGUN DRAKE..." Harry dengan pilu, membuat semua orang yang ada di sana mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada sang pahlawan dunia sihir. Mereka tak menyangka bahwa kekasih Harry selama ini adalah seorang Draco Malfoy "DRACO... BANGUUUN KAU SUDAH BERJANJI UNTUK TETAP HIDUP! BANGUN DRACO... BANGUN" Harry mencengkram ujung jubah Draco, membuatnya dapat merasakan liontin itu... Liontin yang mengikat mereka berdua... Liontin yang menjadi saksi bisu kisah cinta mereka.

.

.

5 Mei 1998

Harry melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari halaman Malfoy Manor, tempat dimana Draco dimakamkan. Pemakaman berlangsung secara pribadi hanya Mrs. Malfoy, Harry, Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Ron dan Hermione saja yang datang. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendegar seseorang memanggil namanya  
"Aunt Cissy" Harry kebingungan ketika melihat Narcissa mengejarnya dengan sedikit belari.

" Bisakah kau ikut aku sebentar? Ada yang ingin aku dan Lucius tunjukkan kepadamu" Narcissa tersenyum lembut kepada Harry

"Baiklah Aunt Cissy"

Mereka berdua pun berjalan memasuki Manor, dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Disana sudah ada Lucius yang sedang meminum tehnya. Setelah melihat Harry, Lucius langsung berdiri dan memeluk Harry. Sebenarnya sudah lama Harry sudah mengetahui kalau keluarga Malfoy adalah Double Agent, bahkan terkadang ia bermain ke Malfoy Manor saat liburan musim panas walaupun hanya satu atau dua hari.

"Bagaimana kabarmu son?" Lucius membuka pembicaraan

"Sudah lebih baik, uncle. Bagaimana denganmu dan Aunt Cissy?"

"Lebih baik son, kami tak perlu waspada lagi sekarang..."

"Harry, ambillah ini" Narcissa kini angkat bicara

"Kami menemukannya di kamar Draco tadi pagi, surat itu di tujukkan untukmu son. Bukalah" Lucius merangkul pundak Narcissa yang mulai menangis

Harry membuka surat itu, surat terakhir yang di tulis Draco. Hanya untuknya.

Dear Harry,

Maafkan aku karena aku tak pernah memahamimu  
Maafkan aku karena aku egois  
Dan maafkan aku, karena aku tak lagi berada di sisimu

Terima kasih karena selalu memahamiku  
Terima kasih karena mengerti keegoisanku  
Dan terima kasih, karena mencintaiku dengan tulus

Mugkin saat kau membaca surai ini, aku telah tiada  
Tapi aku hanya ingin memberitahukanmu satu hal  
Bahwa aku akan selalu mencintaimu, dan rasa cintaku tak akan berubah

Berjanjilah untuk jangan menangis  
Berjanjilah kau akan hidup bahagia  
Karena aku selalu di sisimu

Yang mencintaimu

Draco Malfoy

Harry sekuat tenaga menahan tangis, ia harus menepati janji itu. Janji terakhir yang ia buat dengan Draco

.  
.

THE END

A/n: ini fic kedua saya semoga lebih bagus dari yang pertama, walaupun saya tau fic ini abal-_-"

Review Please *puppy eyes*


End file.
